Sharpteeth Can Feel The Love
by Horse Wyse
Summary: they said sharpteeth were heartless...that may be true but two sharpteeth can change all of that
1. Chapter 1: The Longneck Got Away!

**Ok m 2nd fic,WTF123 suggested I do this so yeah**

**Set in LBT1 just after the death of Littlefoot's mother**

**I do not own the land before time**

* * *

><p>In the harsh and dying lands of the Mysterious Beyond,a young longneck was being chased by a sharptooth-the same type of creature that left him an orphan.<p>

The sharptooth tired to bite down on the longneck child's tail to pull him down,the longneck named Littlefoot knew if he was pulled down he will never get up again.

Unknown to the male sharptooth a female one was watching Littlefoot licking her lips,with a roar she charged towards him without noticing the other sharptooth.

The male had the longneck cornered,Littlefoot tried to jump to the other side but the female now blocked his path,the male turned to the female "Oi! This longneck is mine buzz off",the female roared "No he is mine you go away I been stalking him for the past half hour".

The other sharptooth growled "I been chasing him for ages he is mine" he shouted back,the 2 broke into a fight,while they were busy Littlefoot found a gap big enough to let him just slip through he took off not wanting his mother's death to become his own.

The female sharptooth bite the male and looked around for the longneck "Great where did it go!" she roared in anger,the male rolled his eyes "You made me lose my dinner!" he said getting angry again,"You mean YOU made ME lose MY dinner!" the female shouted back.

The male sighed "Well he got away like it matters he is good as dead out here anyway someone is gonna pick on the body so he is gonna end up a meal away" the male sharptooth laughed "Stupid longnecks".

The female nodded "Yes that stupid child should of just stayed with his mummy but longnecks do have small brains so it's no surprise he wandered into sharptooth territory",the male looked around "Yes what kind of longneck or just a plain leaf eater would come here?" he paused "I'm Jake by the way"

"Zoe" the female responded,Jake looked down "He couldn't of gone too far lets go after him if we don't theres gotta be a worries herd coming looking we can et one of them"

Zoe nodded and the two walked off


	2. Chapter 2: Let It Go!

**Sorry guys and gals damn net  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The two sharpteeth were still trying to hunt down the longneck but he was nowhere in sight.<p>

"He's gone" Zoe said,Jake nodded "Yep stupid brat"

The two walked in silence for a while, before Jake broke the silence with a question "Do you have a mate?",Zoe stopped in her tracks "What?".

"You heard me" Jake replied,"No..." Zoe stared at him in the eye "Why?"

"No reason" Jake said quickly.

"Hmmm" Zoe said to herself.

Jake wanted to lighten the mood "What kind of sharptooth do you think ate the little longneck?" he joked

"Leave the poor thing alone!" Zoe snapped,Jake looked confused "Sticking up for the thing are you?"

"NO! but he is gone forget it as much as I wish I could of ate him"

* * *

><p>The two sharpteeth soon found a lone three-horn and with the two of them working together they soon brought it down,leaving it in agony for 10 minutes before ending it's misery.<p>

"This is good" Jake mumbled through a mouthful of three-horn meat "But longneck is better",Zoe rolled her eyes "oh let it go!".

Just then Jake slipped and ending up kissing Zoe right on the lips,the two's eyes went up in shock

* * *

><p><strong>So much to do so little time so short sorry<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Gotta Save Them!

Zoe pulled back and stared at Jake "Did you just KISS me?" she said in horror.

"Ummm yeah..." Jake said in a dumb tone.

Zoe slapped him "if you were the last sharptooth on earth I'll never want to mate wih you I'll pick a longneck over you!" she walked off in a huff.

Jake sighed "Well I blew that" he walked across the land.

The male sharptooth kicked a rock when he saw a shadow.

He looked closer and saw it was the longneck from before and he had a little swimmer with him.

Jake chuckled and stalked the duo When he was close enough he jumped landing on the back of the longneck sending Littlefot flying he hit a rock and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>Zoe walked across what once was a land full of green but was now a barren wasteland.<p>

There were skeletons everywhere,the river was dried up and the trees bare.

The sharptooth smelt blood and walked towards it,she saw Jake and screwed up her nose. She was about to turn away when she saw the hatchling swimmer and longneck,the longneck was out cold with a bleeding head while the swimmer was been taunted by Jake.

She felt bad and wanted to get both kids out of there ,she roared and charged towards the group.


End file.
